I WANNA BE BAD
by tinkerbell051
Summary: Serena doesn't like the fact that she has to hide her true self
1. Default Chapter

I wanna be bad  
  
Disclaimer: I in no way own anything except this plot!  
  
Serena is thinking of changing her self should she? Is it for the worst or for the better?  
  
You decide 


	2. chapter1

I wanna be bad  
  
Disclaimer: I in no way own sailor moon or the song I wanna be bad Author tinkerbell051  
  
It was a bright day in Cherry Hills, the streets were alive with people, the mall was packed with Christmas shoppers and here I was in the mist of all this with my friends when I got to thinking.  
  
When will I show my true self? Like really show my true self? My true colors that I'm not just some high school girl some wanna be preppy and more than a crybaby who wants attention. For gods sakes even my friends think I need to grow up I can read their thoughts!  
  
Raye's thoughts Man when will the meatball head ever grow up she's such a baby I'm sick and tired of her already I know the guys are too but ah well..  
  
Mina thoughts Duh duh duh duh Serena needs new clothes  
  
Ami: Serena needs to study! She's always copying off of me and I'm tired of her too!  
  
Lita: Sere needs to get a life I mean look at her she looks pathetic!  
  
Ah no one understands me they just.Next thing I knew something broke me out of my revere and I passed a electronic store showing MTV music  
  
I I.I I wanna be bad with ya baby  
  
Is that a sign?  
  
And then. Darien Shields passes right by me on his motorcycle  
  
I I I wanna be bad with ya baby!  
  
That is a SIGN! Can I do this? Really? Oh I can never do that.. I need help if I ever want to go up to him and have a civilized conversation with him.  
  
But who??  
  
Why can't I just for get about him he's nothing.. Besides you need to think of important things like.OH GOD I FORGOT I HAD MY MEETING TODAY!  
  
" Hey guys I got to go my mother expects me home in an hour and I need to pick up Sammy from basketball practice so I'll see you later."  
  
"BYE" they all said in a union.  
  
They really do hate me. :{ : [  
  
On the way to "pick up Sammy" I met up with my coach Devon. MAN IS HE SUCH A HOTTIE! Maybe I should ask him to help me? It wouldn't hurt right?  
  
"CLABORNE! Where the hell were you? You're late! 10 laps now! "  
  
Great! Oh I did I mention I was taking up kick boxing, karate, and gymnastics? Well I am and so far I haven't seen if it's worked or not. We haven't had a scout meeting or a monster attack in weeks! Not that that's a bad thing its just I haven't been able to show off my new moves. And I'll show that prick tuxedo mask I'm not help less. Well any ways here goes nothing. 'Sorry coach I was out an forgot about the time" "its ok Sere but next time call so I won't have to put you on the spot again." Said Devon in his sexy cool voice. "Yeah sorry Dev but can I ask you for a favor?" "Sure anything for my girl"  
  
Devon thoughts Oh god did I just say my girl? Please don't let her notice! I can't believe I'm falling for a 18yr old I can't she's She's..Perfect Inter voice: dude your only 19 what's the diff? True.  
  
"Well I was kinda wondering if you could come with me after practice to the crown arcade. If your not busy that is..  
  
Did she just ask me out? That's not her job that's mine!  
  
"Well Sere I was going to ask you the same question. So I take that as a "yes" right?"  
  
She placed her fingers in the powder and said, "yea I guess so."  
  
After practice they drove to the Crown Arcade, and walked in hand in hand. But what Serena didn't know was that the girls and Darien were there too. The girls were having a scout meeting with out Serena's knowledge and discussing whether or not to throw Serena out.  
  
"I think we should throw her out the minute she comes late to another meeting" said Ami " I think we should throw her out the minute we see her" said Raye " Well I think we should through her out the minute she is unable to do her duties anymore" said lita "That's not fair guys she should at least know that you guys want her out and for one fact I want her to stay!" "keep it down mina"said Rae the moment she saw the most handsomest guy walk in the door she drank some of her coke and stared at him.  
  
Then she spit out all her coke over Ami  
  
Serena was with "HIM"! What the hell?!  
  
Naw its probably her cousin or some thing  
  
AT THE COUNTER  
  
"hey whats up Andrew? Can my friend and me  
  
"BOY friend" said Devon the moment he saw a pair of sapphire eyes looking at them, well at Serena. Once he said that those eyes turned black with furry.  
  
"have a coke please?"  
  
Andrew looked through the corner of his eye and saw Darien getting up from his chair Huh.. Sure one moment Sere.  
  
Then she heard it the chilling voice ringing in her ears "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS MEATBALL HEAD?"  
  
AN/Can you guess who that is? Well until next time! Please review the more reviews the quicker the chapter I already have another one done. 


	3. chapter2

Ok ok I couldn't help my self! U guys are too good to me lol well anyways here goes chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I would love to own Sailor moon but alas I am only a just a poor writer who has to settle for this  
  
DO U THINK YOU COULD SEE PASSED MY Exterior and see my interior.. Or am I just a fool to think you could? But.. Just. know..This.. I won't take this anymore!  
  
( hehe I just wrote that)  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS MEATBALL HEAD?!"  
  
I turned around slowly to see the ice stone cold face of Darien Michaels the guy I had a crush on since I was fourteen ah memories. ok back to reality!  
  
"What is what Darien? Am I not allowed to go out with my guy friends in public?"  
  
Uh oh I should not have said that Darien face turned beet red and it looks like you could see steam coming out of his ears! EVERY ONE HIDE FOR COVER is what I wanted to yell right there but I had to stifle one of my giggles.  
  
"Darien I wouldn't worry my self over meatball head over here" said Rae as she slipped a hand over his shoulder  
  
"Yeah Darien why worry over me a stupid crybaby like me??" I said mockingly  
  
At this Rae raised her eyebrows Rae thought: I wonder why she hasn't broken down yet probably cause of this sexy stud.  
  
"Well since Meat-"  
  
"Serena" Devon said getting sick and tried of this bitch giving Sere a lot of put downs  
  
"Well since 'Serena' has forgotten her manners I'll introduce myself I'm Rae Lauren and this is my friend Darien Michaels"  
  
"Thanks for the intro but I really didn't care come on Sere will go somewhere were there ain't no haters"  
  
Rae: that ass-hole!  
  
" OH SERENA BEFORE I FORGET We're MEETING AT THE TEMPLE IN AN HOUR DON'T BE LATE!!" RAE yelled once Devon and Serena were heading out.  
  
"Oh I won't" I yelled after her.  
  
As we walked down the street I didn't realize Devon and I were holding hands and I started thinking why can't I just have had a normal life? Just like this with Devon. I can never live a normal life! GOD THAT'S IT! I've had it!  
  
"Devon?" "Yeah what up?" "Can we go to the bank?" "Why?" "I just.." "Come on you can tell me bunny" I always wanted Darien to call me that. I thought "I need to change my self" " Sere you shouldn't change your self for no one"  
  
How can you see into my eyes like open doors? Leading you down into my core  
  
where I've become so numb.  
  
Without a soul  
  
my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
  
until you find it there and lead it back home.  
  
" I have to if I don't I will be living a greater lie than the one I am living now."  
  
I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems.  
  
I've got to open my eyes to everything.  
  
" Well it will be my pleasure to help you on this quest"  
  
" huh thanks but no I have to do this on my own besides you've never seen the real me and I can be a handful." AT the bank I withdraw 450.00 dollars that should cover my stuff! Thank god for my job at Sliver Rose inc. Oh people there's a lot you need to learn about me! I own this huge company ever since my parents died in a car crash about 2 yrs ago and I have been taking good care of it not to mention I have the greatest employees Michelle she's my secretary! Sara she's my agent getting all my business stuff ready and finally Haruka my #1 man he's the greatest race car driver an we own him! We also own the Lakers, knicks, and the Yankees baseball team. I don't know where I would be without them they helped me discover my true self. Oh and there also my scouts too Michelle sailor Neptune, Sara sailor Pluto, hotaro sailor Saturn and Haruka is sailor Uranus. Don't ask me how we got a guy to be a sailor!  
  
Well anyway I had just finished making my withdraw and checked the time to see it was 6:45. Wasn't I supposed to do something? " Serena even though I love your company but weren't you suppose to meet with a certain group of girls?" " OH your right! I'm sorry but I got to go!" "Its alright sere" he said as he halted the taxi "See you tomorrow after school!" "BYE" I gave the cab driver a 20.00 and got out of the cab ah I was home! Silver Rose INC I went to the parking lot and hopped in my 1961 jag "Time to take this babe out for a spin!" I looked at the clock 6:50 "Just enough time" As I sped through the streets of downtown cherry hill I heard lots of " hey baby!" "Hot stuff come in through!" I laughed at that "men to much testosterones so little time" I called Michelle and said " MICH call up Haruka and Sara and tell her to bring hotaro tonight we give the inners hell!"  
  
Nice ending or no? Well I got to give my props out to the peps that reviewed My first ever reviewers!  
  
Akari ( I didn't want to write the whole name heh sorry) Thank YOU  
  
Star mage1 THANK YOU!!  
  
Ruka tenou girl Thank you  
  
Diane Thank you  
  
Angel Thank you  
  
Schoolgirl till 2005 OH HOW COOL ME TOO! Thank you  
  
Bunny chu Thank you  
  
Psycho-punk THANK YOU! 


	4. chapter3 r u happy now

Chapter 3  
  
You guys!! You're all to damn demanding! I had only typed out the 1st and second chapters not the 3RD! Well ok I guess I have to but one thing I'll update this once since you people reviewed but I want more! What can I say I'm greedy! But anyway the next update will have to be next week since I will not be here this weekend I will be leaving upstate to pick up my brother form the military! OK enough blabbering, on with the show oh and there's cussing in here  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT!  
  
"WELL SERENA what time do you want us there?" Serena thought about it for a while 'what time should they be there?' How long will it take me to tell them that I quit? Not that long I hope! "Serena?" " Can you be there in 5minutes cause I'm already here" "Ok girl see you in a few" "Bye" "Good luck! Your lucky Haruka is here" "Very funny BYE"  
  
I arrived at the temple; a beautiful shrine painted red and white stairs so long that it seemed they reach the moon. With only 5 minutes to spare, oh but what the hell! Why not surprise them and disturb their 30-minute early meeting?  
  
"HEY GUYS!" I used my extra squeaky voice with as much happiness I could muster. It all seemed so foreign to me but I had to do my act. And all I saw was their shocked faces Ami's Ice cream falling to the floor, Rae almost burning a hole into Lita's shirt with a match when trying to light the fire, and Mina smudged her mascara. IT was a real funny site in my opinion. But ever since the beginning since I was here, I was never allowed to express my opinion so I just kept my mouth shut. Ami the first to recover came toward me  
  
" Serena why don't you have a seat?" I looked around the room. I had a bad feeling about this the fire looked reddish green.. Green the color of envy.. So much envy in this room that I felt I was being smothered in it. AND Red the color of hate with a passion. I can believe I was going to do this.. ever since I started here as a scout I never thought it was going to end this way. I always thought we were going to be friends till the end. No Serena you can think this way, or you'll lose your confidence and won't be able to! Remember Sara's coaching!. This is were I should show my self! " NO thank you Ami I think I'll be here for a short while." Ami and everyone had a questionable  
  
Rae: does she know? Oh god did anyone let her  
  
"OH on the contrary Rae no one had to tell me anything it's all in here," I said as I pointed to my forehead.  
  
"What?"  
  
" Confused Rae? You never seemed as the lost person in the group always trying to lead, isn't that ironic? Ah well everything will seem that way to you when everything is revealed."  
  
" You all have a lot to learn about our princess here she is more than what she leads on and you are unworthy of being called Sailor scouts, plotting against your own princess of her down fall I should strike you down you foe!!" said Sailor Uranus  
  
"OH cut the drastic bull shit! You don't know this slug as well as we do! She's a worthless crybaby, that can't handle criticism, can't even come to a meeting on-"  
  
"That's enough I will not hear such treason on behalf of the princess-"  
  
"NO Pluto, I have waited for this moment. I Serenity Selene Claiborne princess of the moon kingdom heir to the goddess Selene have resigned my place as leader of the inner scouts. You can decide your doom with whom ever you choose as your next leader. I on the other hand will not be here to see the downfall of the inners. I bid you well."  
  
"OH spare me the bull crap!" said Lita "TALK ENGLISH!" said MINA  
  
" I BASICLY TOLD YOU ALL TO GO SCREW YOUR SELFS! AND I'M OUTY! By BITCHES!" I SAID  
  
Could you look me in the eye? And tell me that you're happy now, ohhh, ohhh Would you tell it to my face or have I been erased, Are you happy now? Are you happy now?  
  
You took all there was to take, And left me with an empty plate And you don't care about it, yeah. And I have given up this game I'm leaving you with all the blame cause I don't care, yeah, yeah yeah,  
  
Could you look me in the eye? And tell me that you're happy now, oohh oohhh Would you tell it to my face or have I been erased, Are you happy now? Ohhh, ohhhh Are you happy now?  
  
Do you have everything you want? You could never give something you aint got You can't run away from yourself  
  
As I said this Rae and Lita made a move to strike at me all was stopped when hotaro the quiet yet dangerous one yelled  
  
"DEADLY SCREAM!"  
  
And they were knocked un-conscience.  
  
"NEXT ONE TO MAKE A MOVE DIES!" yelled Neptune.  
  
"Kitten lets go," said Uranus  
  
And they left leaving a very shocked Ami and crying Mina  
  
"SHE ShE SHE called me a bitch!!!! Wahhhh." "And I'll say it a gain you fucking hoe! Stay away from me, my scouts, luna and artemis! "  
  
ok please forgive me if its short kay its cause I wanted to get another chapter out before I leave tomorrow kay!! Please review!! 


	5. chapter4

I wanna be bad  
  
By tinkerbell051  
  
Hey all! I'm back! Ok I got 3 bad reviews so I'm kinda down and didn't feel like writing anymore, but then again what the hell! Some people will always try to put you down. OH AND I am sorry about the whole deadly scream deal! I forgot! Since they don't show sailor moon anymore! Ok on with the story! This chapter is based on the song ARE YOU HAPPY NOW. THIS CHAPTER IT'S KIND OF A CONTINUATION OF THE THIRD CHAPTER, Oh and I'm thinking of changing the name of the story too Tell me what to do when you people review!  
  
OK I don't want any law suits so here we go again! I own nothing but my fairy wand, the little fairy dust I have to get back to never never land and this plot oh and Tom Felton aha (I wish!) lol just kidding!  
  
After Hakura, the girls, and I left the shrine they decided to hit the town and go clubbing, a very non-old Serena thing. Club Chaos was the shit! This club was the most banging spot in Japan; some of my friends own this club Seyia, Talkie, and Yaten Kou. This place is basically were mostly movie stars, company executives; silent owners of companies, and lawyers come to cut loose and to take a break from the rest of the world.  
  
So here I was in the mists of all this "chaos" I had been here for 15 minutes and I was already hitting the dance floor with nameless men.  
  
That all stopped when I spotted the most gorgeous man, the man of my dreams.  
  
Darien Michaels.  
  
OH GOD, is he coming over here?! NO he can't! I'm not ready for him to see me!  
  
"Hey beautiful want to dance?"  
  
'Breathe' I thought to my self  
  
"Sure why not?"  
  
As he led me to the dance floor I heard my song come on. Is it just me, or is it that every time I see Darien they start playing my song?  
  
The real Serena started to take over once the lyrics ran through my brain  
  
Oh, I, I... I  
  
I wanna be bad with ya, baby  
  
I, I, I, I, I wanna be bad with ya, baby  
  
Do you  
  
Understand what I need  
  
from you  
  
Just let me be the girl  
  
to show to you  
  
everything that you can be  
  
is everything that I can be  
  
(I Wanna be) my touch  
  
Let me let you know that I, I can  
  
promise that I won't do that  
  
so, boy, say the time and place 'cause you make me wanna misbehave  
  
"So what's your name love?"  
  
"Why should I introduce myself if you already know who I am?" I said As I swung my hips to the music while doing a little grinding to his mid section making the man groan with pleasure.  
  
"Really? I don't think I would ever forget such an angelic face."  
  
"Well I'll remind you the next time I see you."  
  
I wanna be bad  
  
You Make that look so good  
  
I've got things on my mind  
  
I never thought I would  
  
I, I wanna be bad  
  
You Make that feel so good  
  
I'm losing all my cool  
  
I'm about to break the rules  
  
I, I wanna be bad  
  
I wanna be bad with ya, baby  
  
I, I, I, I, I wanna be bad with ya, baby  
  
What's up  
  
Tell me what to do  
  
How to be  
  
Teach me all your words from a to z  
  
But I-  
  
don't want your other girl to see  
  
that you're messing round with me  
  
Should I boy  
  
Tell ya what I got is what you want  
  
Tell, Tell me, do I I turn you on?  
  
I don't want no one judging me  
  
"Can I have a hint at least?" he said as he grabbed my hips and grinded more forcefully when I started to back away.  
  
"Lets just say meatball head" I said He stopped all movements and stared at me.  
  
"What?" I said.  
  
"I can't dress provocatively? Or is it because you thought I look hot?" I smirked.  
  
"What are you doing here?! You're not of age to be in here! You don't even have business to be here!"  
  
"AH the things you don't know Dare, besides I'm of age if you haven't noticed." I continued to smirk.  
  
It was really hard for me not to laugh because here I have a full-grown man lusting after an 18yr.  
  
Ah the possibilities.  
  
I thought until I caught Seyia staring at me and coming over.  
  
"Hey Serena wanna dance?"  
  
"Sure 'love'"  
  
I emphasized the word love to see the reaction on Darien's face. And all I saw was a void of emptiness on his face.  
  
"But-" said Darien  
  
"BYE DARIEN HAVE A NICE TIME WITH BRENDA."  
  
After the song ended I went to catch up with the scouts. We walked to the bar and order some drinks, I had a rum and coke, Sara had 3 shots of vodka, Michele had a perfect kiss, Hakura had a whiskey on the rocks, and Hotaro had a sex under the boardwalk. As we drank Michelle made some very good points about how we could get back at the scouts for mistreating me. I on the other hand really didn't pay attention I didn't wish to waste a perfectly good evening on them. As I looked around the club for new dance partners, I could feel eyes watching me, and it made me very uncomfortable. It couldn't be Darien because he was on the other side of the bar taking shot after shots of tequila.  
  
"Hey guys thanks for taking me out but I think I better go now. Shits about to hit the fan." Serena yelled over the loud music in the club, while looking at a very Pissed off Darien.  
  
Looks like his date dumped him, and he found me!  
  
"Yeah we'd better go the scouts just crashed the party!" Sara yelled back "How the hell did they get in?!" said Sara "  
  
"Wouldn't doubt Ami made a new Luna pen, and fake Id's too." I said.  
  
They all looked around and were surrounded!  
  
Darien was by the exit near the bar, Rae and Mina were by the exit near the entrance, Lita and Ami were by the side of the of the exit near the stage.  
  
"AW! Shit what are we going to do?!" yelled Michele.  
  
Hotaro the one always ready to fight said, " COME ON! WE CAN TAKE THESE BITCHS!"  
  
I didn't know but all I wanted to do was get the hell out of here. I needed a drink!  
  
"WOULD SERENA CLAIBORNE COME UP TO THE STAGE? PLEASE MR. KOU WISHES YOU TO SING WITH THE BAND"  
  
"WHAT?!' I yelled, well that broke me out of my revere! I forgot Seyia said he wanted to do something special. Why now?!  
  
"Hope you have this covered Sere I can't go up there and save you, don't want to blow my cover you know" chuckled Hakura While Michele elbowed him in the gut.  
  
" Very funny!"  
  
"Hey but I'll call Devon for you"  
  
As I walked to the stage I drank my rum and coke fast, I could feel the glares of my inner scouts.  
  
'What do I do?! Ok sere just calm down, take a breather you'll be fine! This is you! Confident, well-educated, party girl Serena. You can do this! Don't back down now we've come so far!'  
  
After I was done coaching my self I had my stamina back and I was ready. Seyia gave me the microphone and told him to play my song.  
  
I looked into the crowd hundreds of people were out there, then I saw her. Rae, she was actually glaring at me?!  
  
I looked more closely into the crowd and saw Darien the one I could never have because I was always a child to him. He was the one who made me grow up.  
  
He was the one who made me cry he was the one who turned my life upside down!  
  
This only fueled my anger as I thought about it even more as I heard the first note I lost my self in my anger and drowned into the music as the song started.  
  
"No, don't just walk away  
  
Pretending everything's ok  
  
And you don't care about me  
  
And I know there's just no use  
  
When all your lies become your truths and I don't care"  
  
'I'll show them I'm not some crybaby! I'll show them'  
  
Could you look me in the eye  
  
And tell me that you're happy now  
  
Would you tell it to my face or have I been erased  
  
Are you happy now?  
  
Are you happy now?  
  
'I hope Rae's happy now! She got what she wanted'  
  
You took all there was to take  
  
And left me with an empty plate  
  
And you don't care about it  
  
And I, I've given up this game  
  
And leaving you with all the blame cause I don't care  
  
Could you look me in the eye?  
  
And tell me that you're happy now  
  
Would you tell it to my face or have I been erased  
  
Are you happy now?  
  
Are you happy now?  
  
Do you really have everything you want?  
  
You can never give somethin' you ain't got.  
  
You can't run away from yourself  
  
Could you look me in the eye?  
  
And tell me that you're happy now  
  
Come on tell it to my face or have I been erased  
  
Are you happy now?  
  
Are you happy now?  
  
Would you look me in the eye?  
  
Could you look me in the eye?  
  
I've had that all I can take  
  
And I'm about to break  
  
Cause I'm happy now  
  
Are you happy now?  
  
When the song finished I hugged Seyia and gave him back the microphone.  
  
I got hundreds of claps and cheers of "Encore".  
  
After I got down from the stage Devon was already there lucky that he lives near the club. He gave me a hug and a kiss and said 'I did great!' I didn't really care; I was back to feeling like crap!  
  
Devon, Hakura and the girls said we should all go out for a nightcap. But all I wanted to do was go home. I had very bad vibes flowing in my body and my head was starting to turn, I looked around the room people were starting to take weird shapes and forms. I felt my blood pumping faster and all the color drain out of my face.  
  
"Serena are you ok? You don't look so good" said Sara  
  
"Not really I don't feel so good"  
  
"What did you drink?" said Michele  
  
Oh god did I drink anything? No all I had was a coke and Rum. The room started to spin, I started to sway, and I felt as if I was getting light headed what's happening to me?! "Serena?"  
  
I couldn't hear who was calling me.  
  
"Serena"  
  
I felt my eyes getting heavier and I couldn't feel my legs anymore.  
  
"SERENA!!"  
  
As I felt my body go limp I looked into red Devon's eyes...WHAT wait a sec weren't they hazel?! I heard a scream, and all was black.  
  
Ok? What did you think of the cliff? How did I do? Please don't be a Meany!! You people made me cry last time! (Sniffles) please review? Oh and my e-mail changed to cupid5959@hotmail.com or venny_leigh@yahoo.com Kay Tinkerbell Now just go to that little button down there that says "submit review" and click go and review! I will use fairy dust if I am provoked! Lol just kidding! 


	6. ch5 the dream

I wanna be bad! tinkerbell051  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Hey! I'm back! You guys are great!! Well anyway I'm kind of coming down with WRITERS BLOCK! (Dun dun dun!)(And the flu) Please help me! Give me some pointers on what u think should happen next remember I am only out to please you! OH AND I AM GOING TO CHANGE Diamond's (a.k.a. Devon) LOOK OK!  
  
SPECIAL NOTE TO RAY HATER: FIGHT SCENE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER I PROMISE IT WILL BE GOOD!!  
  
AN: this is the part that's a dream when Serena blacks out.  
  
Not to know what happened before you were born is always to remain a child. For what is a person's life if it is not linked with the life of future generations by memories of the past? Well its time you understood fully my little one for the past was truly ours.  
  
The year was 140AD the place was Palace of Mystic Moon. People were dancing, laughing and rejoicing for the soon to be union of the moon kingdom and earth, and here I was dancing with Endymion the prince of earth. The man was truly in love with him self always saying things like 'how do I look' 'is my hair ok?' the man should have been a woman!  
  
And here I had to marry the idiot! I always thought I would marry for love but now I think about it I'm foolish there is no such thing as love!  
  
Until I saw him.  
  
His name was Diamond Blake. He had blond-white hair to his shoulders, nice clean skin and green hazel eyes like fiery emeralds; but this is not why I can't drag my eyes off him. There's something else. Something almost.... Alluring. It's like this unlike moon feeling that's got me hooked.  
  
He's stands proudly at the front of the entrance door as Mr. Caster tells us a little about him. (Like an introduction to court) He and his family just moved here from the earth's point in Romania a couple of weeks ago and has a younger brother named Sapphire. (The complete opposite of his older brother.) He has ebony- blue hair; he could almost past as Endymion's twin!  
  
Well looks like I'm not the only one who's interested in Diamond. Lita Peterson's eyes are on him as well. But hers are fixed in a leering manner, her sultry painted mouth slightly parted, invitation written all over her. Goddess she is so obvious! Briefly, I glance at Nephrite one of the earth's generals and Lita's boyfriend, though there are rumors lately that not is all well in paradise.  
  
He notices Lita's interest in the new guy, he registers the new threat instantly, something basic enough for his singularly focused mind to comprehend. (He's basically a jock that just looks at the stars)  
  
I decide to read Nephrite's mind. It's one of my gifts my great grandmother Kathleen taught me. She says anyone who is heir to the throne has a special gift mine is sensing emotions, feeling emotions. These two are of many gifts. Over the years I polished the skill to a point that now I only have to concentrate for a few seconds and I'm inside peoples heads!  
  
OH MY HEAD! I make a speedy withdraw, my head is spinning! I felt like I just walked into a furnace! GEEZ!!  
  
I hear a noise in the front of the hall and I see diamond's white suit stained with red wine. And nephrite having a heart attack with laughter.  
  
This fuels my anger not to mention someone else's anger too. There's a light breeze suddenly in the palace it starts to pick up when Nephrite laughs harder. I realize this is not my magic's doing but someone else's to manipulate the weather is the workings of a higher power. I sense it. Its Diamonds!  
  
He's losing it quickly his lips snap together as he inhales deeply through suddenly widened nostrils, fingers clenching into tight balls.  
  
The Fluorescent lights are the first to go. They flicker uncontrollably, then fizz out with a simultaneous flash and hiss, as if struck by a sudden vicious power surge. Some of the girls start to scream and everyone starts murmuring.  
  
Mr. Caster starts yelling, " would everyone please calm down! I need the princess to the throne please!" Of course the crowd doesn't pay any attention to him I try to move to the throne but its completely dark with the lights off it has transformed into an eerie darkness.  
  
Dark, thunderous looking clouds start to roll towards us really fast like a big hungry mouth eating everything in site!  
  
"LOOK AT THE SKY," yells Amy from near the window.  
  
You could not even see earth with this darkness  
  
As I reach the throne I ran to my mother  
  
"Mother what is this?!"  
  
"I know not"  
  
I see Diamond standing still I look at him and see the void on his face. Nephrite and the other generals on the other hand are trying their best to close all the windows and secure the primeter on the prince.  
  
Oh goddess let this be over soon!  
  
Diamond (pov)  
  
I have let my anger take over me. I need to regain my control I see sapphire on the other side trying to rid me of Emerald. They are panicking this was not what we had in mind  
  
I awake only to see the most beautiful creature in all the galaxies. She is with the queen hurtled in a ball frightened. I have frightened my bunny. I need to stop this.  
  
Serenity (pov)  
  
After I had thought that its as if the goddesses heard my thoughts an the lightning was gone.  
  
"Princess are you alright?" a voice said that I had never heard before. I look up to only see the hazel eyes of Lord Diamond.  
  
(end of dream) AN: every time serena has a dream its like the energy boost from the dark crystal.  
  
(Phase one complete of I wanna be bad) said Devon  
  
"Serena!! Wake up say something please! Devon have you stopped the bleeding?"  
  
' BLEEDING?!'  
  
"yeah almost"  
  
"WHAT WHERE THE HELL AM I BLEEDING FROM?!" said Serena  
  
"oh thank god your awake kitten!" (hakura)  
  
" When you dropped to the floor you hit your head on the table and that's why I screamed" ( hotaro blushes)  
  
"Ok I'm ok quit fussing over me!" I bellowed hey I feel great now that's what I needed!  
  
"Are you sure your alright doll?" (sara)  
  
"Yea I'm fine"  
  
"SO if Sere is alright what are you guys up for? Its almost 2:00 am" (hakura)  
  
"I dunno what do you want to do Sara?" said Hotaro  
  
"I dunno what do you want to do Michelle?"  
  
"AH NOW DON"T START THAT AGAIN!" said Hakura and Devon  
  
" So ladies and gentlemen who's up for a little game of 'kick the ass of the inners' cause hell they need an ass whopping!"  
  
Can u say hell yeah?!  
  
End of chapter SORRY Ok I know that was short that's all I could do since my I was ordered to stay in bed cause of the flu see how much I love u guys?! I REBEL! Lol but anywho how did I do? Submit review please? Kay loves ya!  
  
Ja ne 


	7. note

People!! Its me! sorry I haven't updated but I'm in a slump! Review please your thoughts are important! Please What pairings do u want?? Serena/ Devon Or Serena/ Darien? Update please!! ASAP OH I have an editor so hopefully I'll have a longer chapter out by this week!  
  
-tinkerbell- 


	8. chapter7 i think?

I Wanna Be  
  
tinkerbell051  
  
AN: story takes place in the R season. I own nothing!! Hey! Ok this is what I'm doing since Serena is becoming (dark) I decided to give the outers and her new powers thanks to the whole Diamond thing. I wanna send a special shout out to my editor TEAIRE BAIER!!! U rule Oh and one more thing! Who wants a Darien/Serena thing or Devon (Diamond)/Serena? Come on now!! Please review! Let the voting being!! ON WITH THE SHOW!  
  
~~Did I tell u already I'm going to be bad I'm never gonna stop You people think u know me but know this no one is ever gonna know me Cause I won't stop I can't stop until I get what I wanna. I wanna be bad~~  
  
~Ok that's my little remix ok ^^ tinks~  
  
As our "faith" sailor scouts walked through the street that night they couldn't help but recall the little incident that happen that night  
  
"I can't believe that girl! Did you see her?! She was dancing all shamefully on the dance floor with SEYIA KOU!" growled Rei.  
  
"AND then ON Top of it all she was doing it in front of Darien! Darien her husband to be! GOD I hate her" yelled Rei.  
  
"Come now you're just jealous. You wanted your turn with him but he turned you down" said Ami, which earned her a hard slap on the face from the pyro, herself.  
  
"Anyone else wants to make another comment like that one" suggest Rei  
  
"REI that was totally uncalled for you know I think this whole leader ship crap has gone to your head!" stated Lita  
  
While the argument had started between Lita and Rei, Mina was helping Ami to her feet 'why don't I just leave them and join Serena? She's my best friend' thought Mina  
  
"You know Ami you shouldn't joke like that with Rei, she's become power hungry ever since she became leader" whispered Mina as she flicked Ami's hair out of the way only to see a red hand mark on poor Ami's face.  
  
"Are you ok?" asked Mina  
  
"Mm-hmm" answered Ami trying her best to fight the tears 'why would Rei do this?! Serena would never slap any of us'.  
  
But she was broken out of her thoughts when she and the others heard the scream.  
  
"COME on lets go there's an attack" yelled Lita as she ran toward the direction where the scream was heard  
  
"MERCURY POWER"  
  
"MARS POWER  
  
"JUPITER POWER'  
  
"VENUS POWER"  
  
When they arrived on the scene the site glued them to the spot...  
  
~~ An/ I was going to be mean and leave it there but.... I'm not cruel! ~~  
  
As Darien drove home from the club he had the top down from his 2004 Ferrari convertible, and music blaring loud.  
  
He had tried, God knows he had tried to stop thinking of her but he couldn't she was always there tormenting him in his head.  
  
Why had he let her go time an time again he would always see her and the chance to ask her out but he let it slip, Only to let his pride get in the way to call her rude things. It was so childish but that was the only way he could ever have the courage to talk to her.  
  
"GOD DARIEN quit thinking about her!" he said out loud as he came to a halt at a red light.  
  
As he passed by Odyssey INC., he saw Jupiter being thrown through the air and slamming against the tree with so much force that the tree broke in half. WHY the hell hadn't he been summoned?! He scanned the area looking for her sailor moon why the hell wasn't she there?!  
  
He jumped out of the car, called out his transformation and jumped in the air and caught Mercury before she shared the same fate as Jupiter. After he set her on her feet he jumped to the nearest tree and waited for his turn to strike.  
  
'WHERE in the world was SAILOR MOON?!' thought Darien  
  
"Why won't this thing die?" growled Mars as she dodged the sharp arrows that were thrown at her. What the inner scouts didn't know was that this wasn't any ordinary monster.  
  
It was a demon from the underworld.  
  
Apparently since there was no more Negaverse, the Underworld decided it was about time to have a little fun. The monster was about 6'3" could have very well passed for a human except for the god awful greenish yellowness of his skin.  
  
The demon growled and threw fire at a tree.  
  
"I know your there Rosie so why don't you come out and fight without your lines of stupidity for the scouts it will not help them." Stated the monster  
  
As he jumped down from the tree he could help but look in shock at the site in front of him.  
  
The sky began to grow dark than what it already was street lamps started to fuse and shut off one by one.  
  
As this was happening, a pack of whitish gray wolfs prowled the street each one having little difference to them.  
  
The leader having a ghostly white color with a little yellowness on its tale, (Ah ha u can't know who it is! *Raspberries*) the one who looked like the alpha male was next to her he was the only one that was the most ghostly white. (Devon now Diamond) And the rest following them.  
  
Each wolf having some difference to another.  
  
The demon turned to look at what Rose boy was looking at and saw them. A cold chill ran down his spine. It was them, the legendary pack, and the pack of the ultimate power in the galaxy. More powerful than these pathetic sailor scouts. He really didn't know why "master" had chosen to pick on them. But orders were orders and he had to obey.  
  
"What do you want Pack of Legend? This fight does not concern you." Stated the demon  
  
The inner scouts including Rose Boy looked at the monster as if he was insane. Didn't he know he was talking to a pack of wild dogs?! And Pack of Legend? What the hell was that?! They all thought.  
  
"That is were you are wrong creature this fight does concern us, it is the fight of true power and dominance, now run along now so we can deal with them" said the leader with the yellow tail in a ghostly voice.  
  
"YOU'RE NOT GETTING RID OF ME THAT EASY!" roared the demon as he charged towards the leader only to be blasted by an unknown force and turned into dust.  
  
"NOW TO DEAL WITH YOU SAILOR SOILDERS" Said the wolf with the bushy black tail.  
  
"Answer these questions truthfully and we might spare your life". Said the ghostly wolf  
  
But all the scouts could do was stared in shock; they had never seen anything quite like this except from Sailor Moon.  
  
This new power scared them. But the cloud of silence always had to fail when you had a loud mouth like Rei in the group.  
  
"What makes you think you can take US down?! We're the Sailor Scouts champions of the galaxy! You are no threat to us your just a pack of rabid wolfs"  
  
As she said those words the wolf with the littlest hint of yellow on its tale growled and was about to attack but was held back by both leader and male.  
  
"You think were nothing but 'rabid wolfs' huh? Well why don't you walk your butts over here an well see what a rabid wolf can do!" growled the wolf  
  
"Calm your self" said the dark wolf  
  
"NOW back to the question; who was the one to decide Sailor moon's fate?"  
  
"We all did! Except for Venus" said Lita  
  
"Is it true Mina?"  
  
"Yes she begged for the air head to stay," answered Rei.  
  
"Well that 'Airhead" as you so delicately put it. Just so happens to be" said the leader  
  
"ME" after she had transformed into her sailor moon suit. 


	9. chapter!

Ok my faithful fans this is how the votes went Devon and Serena 80% Darien and Serena 20%! Ok I got that off my back! Now for the chapter! OK FOR THIS CHAPTER I HAD TO BUT MUSIC FROM PINK "SPLIT PERSONALITY" and "HELL WITH YA" THIS MUSIC GOT ME IN THE MOOD I GUESS! (This chapter is in MINA"S pov.)  
  
Lighting lit the sky as Serena transformed clouds of darkness and sparks swarmed around her as she twirled in the mid-sky.  
  
"COMET MAGIC" Serena screamed to the blackened sky.  
  
She landed with a back flip to the pebble pavement.  
  
All the scouts could do was gape at the site in front of them  
  
Sailor moon was no longer a kid anymore she...she was the mirror image of Serenity.  
  
Her Sailor uniform needless to say was very different her new uniform was a black short that hugged her hips and formed her body for easy movement. Her top was a silver one sleeved blouse that was also tight for fluid movements in kicking scout ass, while she sported black combat boots.  
  
As the moonlight that finally showed up after Serena's transformation showed her tattoos that were made out of pain and sorrow for her 'friends' betrayal. Serena walked over to Rei she raises her hands, puts them together, almost as if he were aiming a pistol. She flashes Devon a look of quick warning at this the pack backs up. I prepare as best as I can for the effects.  
  
A thought hits me out of the blue, its as if she's in my mind.  
  
She's creating a sword. Not just any sword the 'Sword of Truth' It erupts like a lightning strike, exploding, a mass of burning heat and energy. I bury my face in the dirt, as the impact is so strong. I hang on to the soil and bits of dry grass with my fingers, digging nails deeply into the earth. While the other scouts and Darien are holding on to dear life.  
  
A wave of intense heat washes over me. When it is gone I look up and see Serena holding a shinning sliver sword, blue tipped flames dancing around it.  
  
All Rei can do is stare in shock!  
  
Serena is so close to Rei and so close to destroying her, but instead of slicing her head off she did a roundhouse kick and tripped Rei.  
  
"You should watch your self 'princess' I could have ended your life so easily just now" Serena warned.  
  
Her calm confidence takes Rei and the scouts by surprise. I only dare to hope that Rei will survive this battle.  
  
"SO WHY DIDN"T you?!" mars spat.  
  
Serena's eyes visibly narrows; her lips draw into a straight line.  
  
"So eager to die Rei?" she bows, formally " I shall only be to happy to oblige."  
  
"Hey the odds aren't even! Where not going to have a fighting chance!" said Amy  
  
"Who says you will be fighting? I see this fight only between me and Rei."  
  
"Well this is not a fair fight if you have a sword and she does not." Stated Lita  
  
"I always come prepared even if my scouts haven't" said Serena as Devon came to there side to deliver the sword, only to throw it at Rei .  
  
She caught it easily.  
  
They met in the center of the clearing  
  
"Lets dance" growled Serena  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Swords clashed, sparks flew, and some landed beside me, some on my skirt. I rolled to put them out. As they continue to battle sword against sword, fire against fire sparks and flames ignited patches of the surrounding dry scrub. The gentle night breeze blows further life into the fires, which now crackle alarmingly, corroding like acid the frost-brittle grassy scrub.  
  
It seemed as if no one would move, even Serena's pack stayed still they were truthfully loyal to her. Once the fire was near the Serena one of the wolfs transformed into Salior Neptune. Correction Angel of Neptune  
  
"I call upon the angel of Neptune grant me your powers!!!!" shouted Michele.  
  
A bright light lit from the sky to only shine upon her and that is where she transformed.  
  
She had on some black tight pants that formed around her body, on white tankini and Black combat boots.  
  
"Neptune violent tide!" a tide of water emerged and swept away have of the fire.  
  
"Well just don't stand there mercury help me put out the fire!"  
  
"Mercury Aqua rhapsody!"  
  
Mean while Serena and Rei continued to duel neither it seems, aware of the fires they keep making with each clash of their swords. All I can do is watch, helpless, pathetically frustrated. "behind you!" I scream.  
  
Rei knocks Serena down, swinging quickly to attack from Serena's Rear.  
  
Serena spins, still on the ground, as Rei lunges, screaming.  
  
In my mind I see it all in a form of slow motion. Serena on the ground, Rei, sensing, tasting victory, lunges forwards, her sword outstretched. It would have pierced Serena's heart, Rei aim dead center of her chest, if Serena hadn't moved. But she wasn't fast enough to avoid Rei's sword completely. It pierces Serena's side. Deeply. Bright red blood stains Rei's sword as She jerks it out of Serena's flesh. I don't have time to think about the depth of Serena's wound. Worse than that Serena is wound is on fire. The Nauseous odor of burning flesh hits me.  
  
"No!" I scream but it is drowned out by the yelling Devon was making he had already transformed waiting to attack.  
  
She rolled to the ground, putting out the flames.  
  
She jumps to her feet and bellowed "Calm down!" to her overprotective boy friend.  
  
All fuss stops.  
  
I stare at her. Where is the clumsy gutless girl I first met, the one who paled at the sight of blood and ran when confronted by anything except for Darien.  
  
I missed my friend. Where did she go?  
  
Ok how was that ? I'm sorry I had to do some Serena bashing!! Or else it wouldn't be realistic! And I was going to stop it there at lets dance but I was like what the hell they waited this long. There will be I think 2 more chapters and that's it! Unless you guys want more! Tinks 


	10. chapter10?

Ok this song is about Rae! It's what Mina thinks of her! And after that it's on with the show  
  
Disclaimer! Don't own sailor moon or this song!  
  
Everybody's fool  
  
Perfect by nature Icons of self-indulgence Just what we all need More lies about a world that  
  
Never was and never will be Have you no shame don't you see me You know you've got everybody fooled  
  
Look here she comes now Bow down and stare in wonder Oh how we love you No flaws when you're pretending But now I know she  
  
Never was and never will be Have you no shame don't you see me You know you've got everybody fooled  
  
Without the mask where will you hide? Can't find yourself lost in your lie  
  
I know the truth now  
  
I know who you are  
  
And I don't love you anymore  
  
It never was and never will be You're not real and you can't save me Somehow now you're everybody's fool  
  
Rae smiles slowly, sensing, smelling victory. She waves the sword at Devon and The others who scurry back from the flames.  
  
"This won't take long Serena". She taunts mercilessly, and charges Serena with her red flamed sword.  
  
Serena, her movement's sluggish, still manages to sidestep the blow. And everyone's surprise and more to Rae is manages a powerful retaliatory attack. Swords clash more sparks and flames explode into the surrounding shrub, as Neptune and Mercury race to turn of the fire.  
  
Blood oozes freely form Serena's side, her strength rapidly weakening. She can't possibly hold up much longer.  
  
I don't know how she does it, but she catches Rae somehow off guard. Serena takes the advantage. In one skilled display of swords-man-ship, Serena disarms Rae, whose sword flies off and explodes where it finally lands.  
  
Now Rae's back is to the ground, while Serena's knee presses into his chest, his arms held high as she balances her flaming sword tip just above Rae's throat. All Serena has to do is lunge or there'll be no point in having her come this far in gain all of the scouts respect.. Her ultimate test of courage.  
  
Rae tries to fling Serena off, but Serena is finding an inner strength that goes farther beyond mortality.  
  
Could it be??  
  
Is she finally turning into all mighty Neo-Queen Serenity?!  
  
As all these thoughts process through my head I keep my eyes glued to the fight scene.  
  
With an almighty scream, Serena raises the scorching flame sword, both hands tightly clasping the hilt, and lunges it straight and true..  
  
Rae screams, but confusion follows, Serena's Sword explodes sending she flying through the air. She hits the ground hard and lands with a thud.  
  
"SERENA!" screams Devon as he tries to get passed the burning wall that has been created.  
  
Luckily for Serena she escapes the encroaching flames nearby, grabbing she side as more blood seeps out.  
  
I look for Rae but she's nowhere in site. In her place are the fluttering, wildly beating wings of a massive black crow.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?!" I yell holding on to Lita. How the hell could Rae be a bird?! A BIG BIRD!?!  
  
It flies at Serena and beats wildly at her injured side. It knocks Serena back to the ground, and covers her. Serena tries to crawl out from beneath, but the crow is too close.  
  
I remember the same crow from a dream I had when I chose Rae as a leader over Serena.  
  
If only then I knew what I knew now.  
  
Then I realized what the crow was trying to do.  
  
"NO!!" I screamed but was drowned out by the shouts of the other scouts.  
  
"It's trying to take you!"  
  
Serena couldn't hear me with the flapping wings at her ears. Michele's head shifts frantically from Devon, Diamond or what ever the hell his name is to Serena, Confused, while Hakura's vivid eyes go wild. He grabs his sword.  
  
"Serena" he bellows  
  
Serena's head swivels sideways to the sound of Hakura's loud voice.  
  
"Here!" and tries to throw a sword  
  
"NO!" yelled Serena.  
  
At this the crow turned its head and gave Serena enough time to grab the dagger that was in her sleeve. In a lightning move, lunges it into Rae/crows heaving chest.  
  
The crow squawks at a high-pitched sound as if it couldn't believe it.  
  
After pathetically trying to fly away it transforms back into its human form and lands half on Serena half, on the ground, Serena's dagger still wedged deeply into her heart.  
  
"Nehelenia!! I'm sorry!! I failed you!" she calls in a ghostly squeal.  
  
Serena crawls out from beneath the lifeless Rae. She is finally dead.  
  
As If in need to assure her self, Sara, her mouth is hung open gaping, crosses over to Serena, then grabs a handful of Rae's hair and yanks her hair back. Rae's cold eyes stare vacantly. Only then does Sara nod in satisfaction.  
  
"The Youma is now dead."  
  
Only then does Serena fall under a spell. she is unconscious, from the loss of blood.  
  
OK I'm DONE! For this chapter.ok before MRS. Wingnut reviews this is my story and I want Hakura to be a guy!  
  
Now I know I'll get reviews about Rae and Serena!! Ok this was the Christmas present ok!!!!!! lol I kept you guys waiting how long? Hey and I posted a new story called "I've been waiting for you" please read? REVIEW PLEASE??? 


	11. chapter11

I wanna be bad Tinkerbell051  
  
A/N: I own everything!! Haha!! (sirens can be heard) uh oh! BYE!  
  
The whole town heard of Rei's demise by sunrise, looking at me with such pity and sorrow. Boy did she have this town fooled. Fooled onto thinking she and I were best friends, which was not true.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear about Rei...that car crash must have been terrible!" Said one of my classmates as I walked to my seat. Car crash? HAH! Sympathy I did not want especially since she died by my hands.  
  
The battle.  
  
I looked at the wounds from the day before. The stitches on my side; the bruises on my ribs; the soreness, I didn't have to worry about that for long since my supernatural powers, they would heal in a matter of hours. I looked back at the wound that could have cost me my life; it had been pretty deep but now was covered with stitching.  
  
The pain I clearly remembered. The point where we both first clashed swords, the flames coming out of her smoky violet eyes. Then was when I knew she truly hated me.  
  
After that horrendous night of battling I was ready for my nap in class.  
  
"Alright class open your text books to page 264 we will be reading Edgar Allen Poe" said the red headed teacher Mrs. Haruna  
  
My Cue for SLEEP TIME!!  
  
~Five minutes later~  
  
"Ok what was the quote Poe used in the story? And what did it mean? Ummmm. SERENA?"  
  
I awoke at the sound of my name. "Yes Mrs. H?  
  
"What quote did Poe use and what did it mean?" she said as her green eyes grew with anger for me not paying attention.  
  
"The Quote..."I quickly thought back to what the class had been reading. When it came to me, as if lighting had struck my head I began to resite "Son Coeur est un luth suspendu; sitot qu le touché il resonne" was restated from Beranger" where the hell did that come from I thought in my head wasn't I just a sleep right now? I looked around the room. The entire class was looking at me as if I had grown another head.  
  
"What was his Full name?" she interrupted, clearly she was trying to make me slip up.  
  
"Pierre-Jean de Beranger, as I was saying the quote clearly states  
  
"His hear is a suspended lute, when ever one touches it, it  
  
resounds." That was another surprise for me where were all these  
  
answers coming from? I looked back at the instructor shock was  
  
written all over her face, as she fainted to the floor.  
  
When did I learn French?!  
  
Class had been cancelled for the rest of the day since the instructor  
  
was feeling 'uneasy' Saying the world was going to end.. etc. So I  
  
decided to take a walk through the park going to my favorite spot.  
  
The lake.  
  
Since I had become a sailor scout a lot things had happen, I  
  
pondered over the memories that flashed through my mind.  
  
'WHY CAN"T I BE A NORMAL GIRL?!' that memory came  
  
flashing back.  
  
'you have a lot of growing up to do' said luna  
  
'your such a cry baby Serena!' rang Raye's voice in my head  
  
'why can you ever be on time for anything?!' said Ami  
  
One by one these memories came flooding back. How could I have  
  
ever forgotten about them? This was why I never wanted to be  
  
alone. These thoughts could and would always haunt me. I reached  
  
for my bag an grabbed the poem one friend had written to me just  
  
before he passed away. The only one who knew I was sailor moon  
  
and Serena besides the scouts, Darien, and Diamond.  
  
'Could you image a cloud inside a dream floating away?  
  
Look through a bottle see the world through a different  
  
perspective...  
  
My perspective.  
  
Eyes are windows, the heart is a door, be careful who  
  
you let into your soul. Not lost just not able to see clearly. Flawless  
  
beauty in the cool breeze during a summer sun set in your clear  
  
blue eyes  
  
Who knows. You said  
  
Do I? Huh?  
  
Abundant field of flowers the moon rising A revolution  
  
A height of infancy....to be continued'  
  
But it was not to be...  
  
Joey. He was three years older than me, but he was still my best  
  
friend and my rainy day man.  
  
One lonely tear had slipped from my once dark blue eyes, and landed on the earth.  
  
He passed away because of me.  
  
Because I was too immature to make it to a battle on time and stop  
  
a monster. An because I was to blind to see a huge dagger coming  
  
at me when he jumped and tackled me. As the dagger hit the main  
  
artery to his heart he fell in my arms and said word that still  
  
resound in my head.  
  
~Flash back~  
  
"Joey!" I cried on his shoulder, which I felt would be for the last time.  
  
"Bunny don't cry please"  
  
"I don't want to lose you please don't leave me!"  
  
"Never give up angel never let the darkness cloud the light." He  
  
said the lines from one of his poems.  
  
"cry lonely leaveless tree rainy clouds shake" I said remembering  
  
the same poem  
  
"run for a hug fight for love never let the hand go."  
  
"No more games no more laughs?"  
  
"would I leave you many questions?"  
  
"No only with just one answer"  
  
"love you" was the last words he spoke, as the light in his dark  
  
green eyes began to dim.  
  
~EnD~  
  
I hadn't realized how long I stood there, embrasing my surroundings, all I knew was that it got cold. I looked  
  
up to the dark sky, saw the moon shine bright glittering with  
  
knowledge I did not know.  
  
"Why do you torment me so?" I said to my self to only be  
  
answered with the touch of the cool breeze on my skin. Then was  
  
when I saw writing in the ground  
  
'Truth lies within the depth of your soul. Not within others'  
  
I shook with uncertainty nothing had made me feel like this  
  
I was once again insecure....  
  
Slowly I sank to the floor. Why did this have to be so hard?! why couldn't I live a normal life?  
  
"Quit your whinning and grow up! The scouts need a leader with guts not a cry baby!" said a mysterious voice.  
  
"I don't know how. I feel empty even though I shouldn't." Thinking the voice was from her head when actually it came from a man near a tree  
  
"Depending on others will only lead to your own down fall clearity will lead to success you need to go home and sleep, fatigue will not help the problems you will face in the future." Said the man with a exasperaded sigh.  
  
As I turned to walk home my instinces kick in. Something was here... something evil...  
  
Suddenly I heard footsteps an a familiar voice.  
  
Who could be out here at this late hour? I checked my watch to be  
  
sure, it was 1:35 am.  
  
I leapt into the branches of a tree an watched the scene.  
  
There before me was Devon...and another woman.  
  
Could my eyes be fooling me?  
  
Was he playing me?  
  
"Our plan is in motion my sweet. Soon we shall conqure all!" said  
  
the darken white haired prince  
  
In response she only laughted.  
  
Her laughter made my blood run cold.As my hands tighted around the branch, who was this woman?  
  
"Do not fail me."  
  
Her voice was one that could make water freeze. Who could possibly stand it?!  
  
"I wish only to be your queen, love."  
  
'LOVE?! What was this lady talking about?! Diamond loved me! I  
  
think...' these thoughts started to harden my heart to the white  
  
haired man that stood less that yards away.  
  
"Have you spoken to sailor moon today? I don't want her to get  
  
suspisious an ruin our plan." Said the robust green haired woman  
  
"No, I have not, she wasn't at school today." Still looking at her  
  
with hearts in his eyes, the whole exchange made my heart cold  
  
and my blood boil with rage.  
  
A bright red light blinked on one of her green gems.  
  
"YES Rubius?!"  
  
"We need you back here Emerald there is something you need to  
  
see." Said the voice  
  
"Very well, I have to be going"she said as she grabbed devon and  
  
gave him a harsh kiss.  
  
A green swirl of fire surrounded Emerald and she was gone.  
  
Interesting.  
  
Diamond cheated on me, and lied to me. How am I ever going to get him back? She thought sarcasticly. As purple energy pulsed through out her body causing every light source to dim.  
  
Bad is what he wants. BAD is what hes going to get....  
  
AN: (looks around the prison) I guess I don't own them any more! People reviews will get me out!! HELP!!!  
  
VOTES I NEED VOTES AGAIN! Sorry who will the Serena end up with?? Also sorry if there is any mistakes on this chapter I did not send this to my editor!!  
  
AN: hey everyone sorry about not updating soon! I was really busy and I came down with writers block! Dun dun DUN!! Home you like the chapter! Until next time. I think I got a new edge on this story so please tell me what you think!!! PLEASE REVIEW!! 


End file.
